Chasmosaurus
Dinosaur King's Chasmosaurus' frill resembles that of , a ceratopsid that was once thought to be a species of Chasmosaurus, C. irvinensis, but was separated in 2010; the remaining Chasmosaurus' frill tops resemble hearts instead. General Statistics *Name: belli *Name Meaning: Opening Lizard *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 5-6 meters (16-20 feet) *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Chasmosaurinae *Time Period: Middle/Late Cretaceous *Place Found: Alberta, Canada *Discoverer: Lambe, 1902 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1400 *Technique: 700 **Compatibility: Tab 4 *Attack: (unknown) *Types: **Attack Type (Japanese 2006 series; English & Taiwanese Series 1) **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Revival Type (Fossil card & Dr. Dino's) **Charge Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 草原の猛者 **English: The Warrior of the Plains **Taiwanese: 草原猛者 *Altered Form: Super Alpha Chasmosaurus Availability *Japanese **1st Edition (New; 竜-27) **2nd Edition (015-竜) **4th Edition (018-竜; Attack Type) **5th Edition (020-竜; Attack Type) **2006 Winter Season Edition (021-竜; Attack Type) **6th Edition (023-竜; Attack Type) **2007 1st Edition+ (084-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (018-竜; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg (EGG-004-竜) **Gekizan 1st Edition Fossil card (KS010-竜; Revival Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (010-竜; Charge Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Green Dinosaurs Egg (EGG-019-竜) **Non-sale Dr. Dinosaur's Dinosaur Card (Revival Type) *English **Original Edition (New; Dino-27) **1st Edition (027-Dino) **2nd Edition (018-Dino; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (020-Dino; Attack Type) **4th Edition (021-Dino; Attack Type) **5th Edition (023-Dino; Attack Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (018-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **1st Edition (New; 龍-27) **1st Edition Extension (027-龍) **2nd Edition (018-龍; Attack Type) **3rd Edition (021-龍; Attack Type) **4th Edition (023-龍; Attack Type) **Series 2 2nd Edition (018-龍; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Lightning Egg Chasmosaurus Card 4.png|Chasmosaurus arcade card (Japanese 1st Edition) Chasmosaurus Card 3.png|Chasmosaurus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) ChasmoJapFossil.jpg|Chasmosaurus arcade Fossil card (Japanese Gekizan 1st Edition) Chasmosaurus Card 2.gif|Chasmosaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Chasmosaurus Card Eng S1 1st.jpg|Chasmosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Chasmosaurus Card Eng S1 1st back.jpg|Back of Chasmosaurus arcade card (English 1st Edition) Chasmosaurus Card Eng S1 3rd.jpg|Chasmosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Chasmosaurus Card Eng S1 3rd back.jpg|Back of Chasmosaurus arcade card (English 3rd Edition) Chasmosaurus Card 5.png|Chasmosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Chasmo5thback.jpg|Back of Chasmosaurus arcade card (English 5th Edition) Chasmosaurus Card Eng Nemesis.jpg|Chasmosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Chasmosaurus Card Eng Nemesis back.jpg|Back of Chasmosaurus arcade card (English Nemesis Edition) Chasmosaurus Card Eng S2 2nd.jpg|Chasmosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) Chasmosaurus Card Eng S2 2nd back.jpg|Back of Chasmosaurus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) ChasmoTai4th.jpg|Chasmosaurus arcade card (Taiwanese 4th Edition) DS Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner: Rod *Altered Form: Alpha Chasmosaurus *Other: A Chasmosaurus is given to Rod and is later turned into Alpha Chasmosaurus by Dr. Z. TCG Stats Chasmosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-033/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: (new art, resembles 06 1st arcade card) *Other Forms: Alpha Chasmosaurus *Abilities: ;Shield :If you have 2 other Lightning Dinosaurs in play when this Dinosaur loses a battle, you lose 1 less Life Point from that battle. Assertive Chasmosaurus *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: SAS-019/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;3 :When this Dinosaur uses a regular Move and wins the battle, you can choose a level 3 or lower Lightning Dinosaur from your deck and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: 三本角の草食恐竜だ。大きなえりかざりはたくさんのトゲでふちどられている。 **English: A herbivore with three horns. Its large neck frill has horns around the edges. **Taiwanese: 有3隻角的草食恐龍,極大的領飾部分有著許多的刺來做陪襯。 *Along with Styracosaurus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Torosaurus, Triceratops, Eucentrosaurus, Einiosaurus, Arrhinoceratops, and Brachyceratops, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Lightning Egg card. *Along with Isisaurus, Megaraptor, Carcharodontosaurus, Anchiceratops, Anatotitan, Suchomimus, Dacentrurus, Fukuisaurus, and Liliensternus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Green Dinosaurs Egg card. *Along with Tarbosaurus, Tuojiangosaurus, Prosaurolophus, Fukuisaurus, and Fukuiraptor, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese non-sale Dr. Dinosaur's Dinosaur Card. *In the arcade game, this is one of the default dinosaurs used in 2-player battles. *The 3 ability Assertive Chasmosaurus has is in no way similar to the original Recharge ability from earlier TCG decks. However, both ability names are written as "Recharge" in the French version, the only language to include 3. Gallery Chas!.PNG Navigation Category:DS Game Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Arcade Category:TCG